Devices for carrying out separations of analytes, such as biomolecules (e.g., proteins, DNA, RNA, etc.), have gained widespread use in recent years.
In electrophoretic separations, it is often desirable to illuminate a plurality of migrating analytes, tagged with excitable reporters (e.g., fluorescent dyes), to stimulate detectable emission indicative of the nature (e.g., identity or composition) of the tagged analytes.